


behind blue eyes

by loudippedincaramel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkward Flirting, M/M, names are not a serious thing, they are all terrible superpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have super powers. Louis and Zayn are supervillians who keep getting interrupted by Hermione and Legs. It really shouldn't be that difficult to rob a bank. No explanation as to how the tech guy always knows where they're at either. Also, don't marathon all eight Harry Potter movies before robbing a bank. Just don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsvevo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsvevo/gifts).



> This is... not really what you wanted, but vaguely the same? I had an entire different story planned out and then rewrote it bc you didn't specify it was something you were okay with. I'm sorry. You can see remnants of the old story but hopefully it won't deter you. Here's hoping you like it!
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by The Who. Don't ask me why.

The first time Louis sees him, he nearly forgets he’s in the middle of a heist and just stares like a lovestruck teenager.

He’s beautiful.

Louis was just doing his thing, working on breaking into a safe at the bank while Zayn stood guard. He’s just about to crack the last number when Zayn calls out to him, nearly blowing the whole heist.

“Lou! Looks like we got trouble out here!”

Louis turns around to look, watching as a slim figure with long, brown hair and a fucking leather body suit lined with green, makes it’s way through the lobby. His eyes are covered with a thin black mask and his body shows nothing but grace. Louis can’t take his eyes off him.

“Hello, boys.” He walks up next to Louis, propping one arm against the wall as he studies Louis, eyes giving him a curious once over. He must like what he sees, grinning as Louis stands like a useless log gaping at how well the suit fits his curves. “Looks like you’re having fun here; almost a shame to ruin it.”

His voice sounds a bit off, not quite the deep voice he was expecting but not quite deep either. A voice modulator, then. He knows his stuff.

“And why would you want to ruin my fun? That’s considered rude, you know.” He laughs at Louis, batting his eyelashes at him. This close Louis can see every speck of brown mixed in with his green eyes. Absolutely stunning.

“I believe it’s also rude to steal money from others. Tell me, do you really think you need it more than them?” He’s teasing him now, resting his full body against the door. Even if Louis managed to go ahead finish unlocking the vault, he’d have to move him out of the way.

“Of course, I do. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be taking it.” He laughs again, just a soft chuckle and slides against the wall, moving right in front of Louis. Now Louis’ll have to get around him to do anything.

Louis continues to work on the last number, even as he stands in the way.

“I’m not quite sure I believe that.” Louis finally gets the last number, hearing the lock disengage. The door pops open, knocking him forward into Louis. His hands go to his waist and turns him around, shoving him back into the other room.

“Sorry, babe, but you were standing in my way!” Louis keeps him pinned to the wall, making sure to keep part of his attention on  him as he loads some of the money into his bag.

“Was that really necessary to take that long?” Zayn mumbles as he works the other side, shoving stacks of bills in his bag as well.

“What? He was cute. Can’t blame me for wanting him near me a little longer. Did you _see_ those eyes?” Zayn snorts and starts zipping up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Whatever you say, Lou. Now let’s hurry before anyone else shows up.” Louis zips up his own bag and puts it on, shutting the vault tight. The man is still pressed against the wall, smiling as they walk by.

“Good luck, boys!” Louis barely manages to even think ‘what’ before Zayn is calling out for him, sounding slightly hesitant and really confused. Great. Just their luck the cops would show up right as they’re about to leave. Just once Louis would like things to go their way.

Only it’s not cops.

The entire lobby looks like a fucking overgrown jungle. When they came in, there was only a few decorative looking trees placed about the corners. Now there’s not a spot to look that isn’t covered in green. Except the floors. The floors are still linoleum.

Not even thinking about it, Louis does a one eighty, heading straight back for the man.

“I don’t know how the hell you did it. Get rid of the fucking Amazon out there.” Louis is maybe a bit more mad than he would care to admit. Everything had been going so _well_ for once.

“And why would you want to ruin my fun? That’s considered rude, you know.” Louis openly gapes at his audacity to use his own words against him. He smirks on as Louis gets his shit together, releasing him from his mind hold only to shove him against the wall with his hands.

“I believe it’s rude to attempt to keep others from getting away safely as well. Tell me, do you _really_ need me here more than I want to get away?” He rolls his eyes at him, looking lazily over to the side. One of the branches starts moving and Louis, ridiculously, thinks he’s going to clear the mess.

Instead, a branch winds it’s way around Louis’ middle, dragging him back away from him until he can stand on his own.

“Tell you what, love. I won’t stop you but good luck getting out.” That’s all he says, looking expectantly at Louis. He turns back to go find Zayn, finding him halfway out of the jungle.

“Thanks, Lou. Could have really used your help here.” Louis gets up beside him, helping to push the branches away.

“I know, I know. Let’s just get out before any cops show up.” Just then, they hear the tell tale sound of sirens and Louis groans, ripping a branch out of the way. “Just what I fucking needed. This is going to be a headache.”

The place is surrounded by cops when they get out and immediately Louis goes to work. He works his way through all of their brains, temporarily blinding them and working on their auditory senses as well. Provided he’s fast enough, none of them will have seen them or heard them exit the building.

By the time they get back to their flat, Louis’ head is killing him and he just wants to sleep. Zayn, being the great friend that he is, refuses to let him.

“So, any idea who the dude was?” Zayn hands him some pain tablets and a water, sitting on top of Louis where he’s sprawled out on the couch.

“How the fuck would I know?” Zayn gives him his best ‘are you fucking kidding me right now’ face. After a good five seconds, Louis gets it, slapping his hand to his face.

“Fuck.”

“You can read minds and you _didn’t think to see who he is?_ ” Louis just groans and dry swallows the pills, hiding his face in his arms.

“Fuck.”

***

It’s been six months since Louis met him and he’s managed to make his job harder by showing up every time he goes somewhere to steal money. After that first time, he had someone with him; a tall, but not taller than him, brown haired, muscled up partner.

Louis had been so jealous the first time he saw them together he smashed every window in the place without thinking.

At least he had learned his name. Well, not exactly. He had been so distracted watching him talk, he didn’t hear most of it. It started with an ‘H’ and ended with an ‘E’ sound. Louis, being the brilliant person he is, had asked if his name was Hermione. He seemed rather amused by that and didn’t correct him so, he went with it.

Maybe marathoning Harry Potter before robberies wasn’t such a good idea. Especially when it means calling beautiful men _Hermione._

There’s been no luck on finding out who he is, either. Apparently him and his partner have some sort of mind jamming device. Louis can manage to pick up on the general way they feel if he tries but he can never get a clear read on what they’re actually _thinking_. Which, of course, leads to more painful headaches at the end of the night.

Yet here they are again. He’s at a jewelry store, trying to find the perfect gift for his sister. It’s her birthday tomorrow, she’ll be turning sixteen, and he wants to get her something special.

All was going well, he had been discreet about coming in, made no fuss and wasn’t even taking anything he didn’t need. He was just going to come in, get a nice looking necklace or ring or something, and leave. He didn’t even bring Zayn.

Sure enough though, the man of his dreams comes slinking in and comes up next to him. He’s in his same black leather suit, neon green stripes leaving no imagination to where his curves are. He leans against the glass case with him, looking down at the rings on display.

“Looking for a special lady? Or just looking for one in your size?” Louis does _not_ have the patience to deal with him today. He’s a bit grumpy, having gotten little sleep the night before and his neighbors being loud as fuck all day long.

“Yeah, yeah. Can’t you just skip out on this one? It’s not like they’ll notice.” He spots the perfect ring, small and delicate but still dazzling. His sister will love it.

Louis hops over the case, pulling out a small lockpick and quickly gets it open. He grabs the ring, making sure it’s the right size before locking back up and hopping back over the counter. Hermione moves slightly out of the way, making sure he doesn’t get hit by his feet.

“That looks too small for you. So there _is_ a lucky lady?” Louis tries to ignore him, focused on trying to get out so he can go home and sleep. “Should I be jealous?”

“I don’t _know._ ” Louis turns, huffing in irritation. “ _Should_ you? I thought you had Legs as your little lover. Why the hell would you be jealous of any women in my life?” He skips over to Louis, looping their arms together and walking with him after the door to the jewelry store is locked up tight.

“Not jealous and you know he’s not my lover.”

“Really? How would I know that?” He rolls his eyes good naturedly and turns them down an alleyway.

“You’re in a bad mood tonight, what’s wrong?” Louis can’t believe his luck. Someone who constantly tries to stop his work and all he’s done tonight is keep him company. He didn’t even bring his sidekick.

“Like hell I’m going to tell you. Why are you even here, since you’re obviously not going to stop me?” He crosses his arms, blowing some loose hair out of his eyes.

“I don’t know. I was lonely tonight. My friend let me know you were here, so I came. Didn’t see a reason for anyone else. Why don’t you have _your_ sidekick with you?” Louis leans back against the wall, putting the ring safely under his leather suit, tucked in to the little pocket made just for small jobs like this.

“Never let Z know you called him a sidekick, he’ll tear all your hair out.” He laughs, the sound loud in the alley but pleasant. For once, it seems like he’s laughing _with_ Louis and not _at_ him. Louis’ chest feels warm with the sound, taking the edge off his irritation.

“Why are you here, really?” He huffs again, pushing his hair behind his ear.

“Like I said, I was lonely.”

“So why are you still here? Can’t you just let me go home so I can sleep?” Next time, he’ll take a power nap before he comes out. It seemed like such a simple job. Maybe he won’t procrastinate so much next time.

“If I go home, I’ll just have to be lonely there too. Why don’t we talk for a while?” He saunters over to him, leaving just a few inches between their chests. His lips come to rub across Louis’ cheek, heat covering his skin even through his ridiculous mask. Maybe he should rethink a full face mask, it’s definitely way too hot. “Maybe let me see your face? You have such a nice voice, I’m sure there’s a nice face under there to go with it.”

Louis nearly slams into the wall when he jerks back, trying to get far away from Hermione’s wandering fingers. His fingers slide down Louis’ chest now, slowly moving away from where he had been fiddling with the seam of his mask.

“Guess not tonight.” His fingers still on Louis’ chest, staying a steady weight but not moving further. He leans his forehead against Louis’, eyes closed as they rest there together. “Maybe soon though, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis breathes out, not even thinking. Then the implication catches up to him. He’d show him his face. He’d get to see _his_ face. Still. “I mean, no. Why would I do that?”

“You seem like a decent person-”

“I steal stuff for a living!”

“Yeah, well, aside from that.” Louis huffs out a laugh of disbelief, wanting to run his hand over his face. He doesn’t though, he’s still leaning down, touching their foreheads together and he doesn’t want him to pull away. “I’m serious, Lou.” Louis’ heart skips, forgetting that he knows even that. Fucking Zayn for not watching his mouth.

“I’ll bet you are. Why the sudden interest?” Sure, he’s been getting closer to him, teasing him more and more but Louis wasn’t really under the impression he actually _liked_ him.

“Not sudden. Just… ignored. You have such a sweet sounding voice.” Louis blushed under the leather on his face, beads of sweat finally starting to drop. Why was the compliments that seemed so random making him blush like a school boy?

“Why don’t you let me see your face? Or hear your real voice?” He laughs, a short, suprised sound before planting a kiss over where his nose is and finally giving him room to breathe. It took everything he had not to just pull him back in by his waist and let him rest against him.

“So, you know about that, huh? The voice modulator?” Louis nodded dumbly, begging him to go on. “What’s the use in being a superhero if you don’t have a secret identity?”

“Uhm, the good you do? I don’t know.” He laughs again, a sweet, sweet sound like makes Louis feel like he’s done everything right in this world.

“I guess that’s a good reason. This way, though. Nobody will even have a clue as to who I am.” He pops out a hip, resting his hand on it. “I doubt even you could figure it out, love.”

Now Louis is offended, sure he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed but with eyes like that and his gorgeous body, well, Louis would like to think he could at least get an idea.

“Now you’re just insulting me. What makes you think that?”

“Tell me again, Lou. What’s my name?”

“Hermione.” Such a simple answer to a simple question. Also, probably wrong considering Louis’ obsession with Harry Potter.

“Wrong. I told you my name was Harmony. You’re the weirdo who said Hermione.” He _was_ wrong. Still, that’s just not right.

“In my defense, your smart ass decided to go and get a mind jammer. I would know your name if you didn’t wear the damn thing.” Hermione, no Harmony, fuck it. Hermione leans back against the wall, letting their shoulders touch. Louis skin is on fire and he’s fairly certain he shouldn’t be this comfortable with him. Not when all he’s done is keep Louis from stealing stuff.

“And where would the fun be in that? I quite like that you have to keep guessing.” Well, that makes one of them. “So tell me, Lou, how would you find me?”

“Well, you’re tall. Can’t be that many people as tall as you around here.” He smiles but lets Louis continue. “And you have a very distinctive eye color as well as really _really_ gorgeous lips.”

“And here I thought you didn’t like me.” Louis ignores him, continuing to list things about him.

“Your friends have to be a bit of a give away too. Your tech savy friend, who I’m assuming you got the modulator and jammer from and Legs. Unless he knows how to dress to hide those muscles, him and his legs’ll give him away.” Hermione giggles, bringing one hand up to cover his mouth.

“Why do you call him Legs anyway? I never could figure that out.”

“Are you serious right now?” He nods, beaming at Louis as he goes on. “He’s so fucking ripped it’s ridiculous! Honestly, I’d fear he could rip me in half just using his arms. But his legs? They’re laughable. Z used to tell me, back when I tried working out, ‘don’t skip leg day’. I always thought was funny but never took much stock in it.”

“And what does that have to do with my friend?” Louis is fairly certain this guy understands, he has all the signs of understanding but won’t say it. Maybe he just wants to embarrass Louis by making him say it. Well, he’s not wrong.

“He definitely looks like he skipped leg day. Sure, they’re all muscle-y but they look like fucking chicken legs with his body.” The guy laughs full then, louder than probably advisable in the alley but he looks so beautiful when he laughs Louis doesn’t have the heart to tell him to shut up.

“I’m definitely telling him that, he’ll get a kick out of it. Or offended, either way, I’m calling it a win.” Louis’ timer beeps and he startles. _Shit._ By now he was supposed to have been back home and let Zayn know he made it alright.

“I’m sorry, babe, but I’ve got to go.” He actually looks sad at those words, Louis’ heart maybe aches a little at the look. “Maybe next time we can chat. Or, you could just let me go next time I’m planning on robbing someone?” It’s a long shot and a miss, quite evident by him rolling his eyes and turning to face him again. “Why did you let me take the ring this time?”

“Because.” he smiles sadly, like he can’t quite believe himself that he’s letting him take it. “Because it’s obviously for someone special to you. And you didn’t take anything else. I don’t know, I’m questioning most everything I’m doing tonight.”

“Most? What’s something you haven’t questioned?” In answer, he places his hands on Louis’ face, bringing him closer. His lips press against his through the mask, short and sweet but still, intent is there.

“Have a good night, Lou.” With that, the shrubbery beside them starts to grow, thickening and extending. He grabs ahold of it and lets it take him to the roof where he disappears. Louis stares at the space until the shrubbery shrinks back down to it’s normal size, sitting rather meekly next to him.

“Huh.” Louis heads out of the alleyway, making sure the ring is still safe against his chest and heads home.

***

“Honestly, Lou, what the hell are you doing?” Zayn looks over to him from his spot on the couch for what has to be the tenth time in just as many minutes.

“I told you, I’m fixing my outfit.”

“Yeah, I get that but _why_ I guess would be the better question.” Louis rolls his eyes, cursing under his breath when he pricks himself with the needle again. He’s got shreds of his mask lying on the coffee table, some thread and scissors resting beside it. He may or may not have decided that his mask was a little too much and has now reduced it down to cover his eyebrows, eyes and his upper nose. Of course it’ll also cover some of his ears but.. Details. He doesn’t need those when he can read people’s minds.

“I told you, it gets hot under there. Last time I went out I felt like I was going to have a stroke.” Zayn just looks at him oddly, shaking his head and going back to watching the television. Louis uses the silence to perfect a stubborn stitch.

As ridiculous as it is, Louis wants to give something to Hermione. He was nice enough to let Louis steal the ring, which his sister loved, and for that, he sort of wants to thank him. It’s stupid to think he’d care about a little mask change but least now he can see parts of his face. Louis just hopes he likes it.

“You sure it doesn’t have to do with the Harmony person?”

“Hermione.” Louis corrects him without thinking. Wait, shit, he did say that was his name.

“Right. And that has nothing to do with the fact that we watched all eight Harry Potter movies the night before we met him.

“Absolutely nothing. And besides, he hasn’t said anything against me calling him that.” That’s technically true at least. He did correct Louis in what his name was but didn’t say he couldn’t call him Hermione. What a sport. “What’s this got to do with him anyway?”

Zayn is quiet for just a few minutes, staring at Louis as he ties off the last of the thread, finally finished with his mask. “Nothing man. Not a damn thing.”

 _That’s what I thought._ Zayn bursts out laughing at the thought. Louis really should do that more often. Make Zayn laugh just by sending him thoughts. It’s been awhile since he’s made it a habit.

“Would you like to have sex with me, Louis?” Louis body responds before his mind catches up. When it does, Louis sends the closest three non breakable objects at Zayn.

“I hate you.” He looks up to see Zayn laughing, sprawled over the couch. His hair has grown out to his shoulders, a nice glossy brown and he has green eyes and full, pink lips. If it weren’t for the fact that Louis knew it was him, he would absolutely think Hermione snuck into his flat and made himself at home. “Get his face off of you, you don’t deserve him.”

Zayn’s voice does the freaky transformation from Hermione’s high pitched voice to his own deep laugh. He has tears in his now brown eyes and is getting up, half empty bottle in his hand.

“Seriously! I hate you!” Louis gets a finger for his trouble but he’s not that worried about it. If it weren’t for the fact that Louis respects Hermione more than that, and being honest, already jerked off once today, he’d probably take Zayn up on his offer. If only to have one night with him.

But then he remembers, it wouldn’t be _him_ , it’d be _Zayn_ and he would never let Louis live it down. Fucking shapeshifters.

“When are we going out again, Lou?” Zayn stands in the doorway, nursing a bottle of water this time. At least he’s getting smarter.

“I was thinking, maybe, three days?” Zayn nods, asking all the right questions as he drinks. _Where are we going? How much? Who are we giving it to?_ “I was thinking probably just a small bank or something, we don’t have to take much, just three or four grand. And.. I’ve got the perfect one.”

Louis grabs his phone and opens up his browser to the latest site. It’s a children’s hospice based in London. They’re going to have a fundraiser in a week and Louis just couldn’t help himself. He spent literal hours going through their website, learning all about them. He may have cried thinking of the children. Reasons Louis doesn’t let Zayn do research with him.

“Sounds good to me. So, how are we doing this and what’s our back up plan for when Harmony and Legs show up?” With that, Louis and Zayn start their planning, staying up late to try and foolproof their plan.

***

Things are going well. In fact, it’s because of how well things are going that Louis knows Hermione and his sidekick are going to show up soon.

As planned, Zayn had gone in, shifted into an older looking businessman and helped scout out cameras. He guided Louis through turning each and every one off until he knew there was no security footage. Then, he pointed out all plant life in the area.

That was a bit harder. He could just imagine the looks on everyone’s face if they saw decorative trees floating of their own accord out the door. Ridiculous though it may look, it was necessary, what with Hermione being able to control the plant life. Once they were safely outside (and a few blocks down admittedly, Louis wanted him to work for it) Louis casually walked inside, slipping into everyone’s mind and tweaking their brains to keep looking forward, not to notice him.

After, he snuck in the back toward the safe. Once he was there, things got a bit more difficult. It was a coded number lock and Louis sighed. This was not what he was hoping for. He was hoping for an old combination lock of sorts, the manual kind. As it was, he leaned back against the safe and sent his thoughts out to all the employees. He began searching for the most important one and digging to see if they knew the number combination.

“Aww, that’s so sweet. Just standing there waiting for me. Did you miss me, love?” Louis didn’t even have to open his eyes to know it was Hermione. He always showed up at the worst of times. Or best, it really depended on perspective.

“Oh, you know, just thought I’d take a little nap before taking the money. Seemed like the cool kid thing to do.” Hermione barks a surprised laugh, covering his mouth quickly.

“And why are you taking it this time? Rent due?” Louis could really do without his snark. He wonders what he’d think if he told him what he does with the money.

“Ha. So hilarious. See, I’d tell you but then you’d find it and take it away. I quite want it to stay where it’s going.” Louis continues his search through the bank for the code. He’s getting closer, he can tell, one of the tellers worried about what might happen if the two gentlemen in the lobby break out into a fight. She’s worried, thinking the older man is at a disadvantage, wondering what a young man like that would be doing antagonizing someone. She’s thinking about going and getting her boss, who is back in his office. Louis catches a glimpse of what the door looks like, checks the number and sends his thoughts there.

“But, Lou, the money is supposed to stay here. It’s where it belongs.” Right, he had almost forgotten his visitor.

“You talk like the money is a living thing. You care about nature, right?” He looks confused, but nods his head after a second. “And like, I get that money comes from trees and all but it’s all dead trees. Why do you care about money?” Hermione slaps him, face going red.

“You son of a bitch.” Louis is pretty sure this is the first he’s actually heard him swear _at_ him. “I don’t give a rats ass that money is ‘ _dead trees’._ I care because you’re stealing it. Go get a damn job if you want money so badly.”

Huh. Louis is quite stunned by that. He was just trying to irritate him enough to make him go away. Sure, it was a tactless comment, but he didn’t think it’d get him so… mad. He didn’t think he’d get so _angry._

“Sorry, that was rude.”

“Yes, it was.” Louis goes back to searching through the boss’s head for the code, momentarily distracted by getting slapped.

“And I _do_ have a job, I’ll let you know.” Stealing _is_ a job, technically. “But it doesn’t pay much and I need the extra money for… other.. things.” Again, true enough. He keeps enough money to pay his bills and a little extra once a month but other than that, all the money goes to charities or other places that could benefit from large chunks of money. Again, something he doesn’t know. He probably assumes Louis lives a life of luxury or something.

Finally. _28463_

Louis turns and inputs the code, letting out an excited laugh when it pops open. After he’s grabbed about six thousand and shoved it in his small pack, he heads back out to meet Hermione, making sure the safe is shut behind him.

“Well, love, I’ve got to get going. Be a dear and don’t follow me out?” Louis blows him a kiss, walking off with a skip in his step and his pack bouncing off his back. “Z! Ready to go?” It’s definitely much too loud for the earpiece they have, definitely too loud for the lobby. Louis doesn’t care though, happy to have his pack loaded with money, knowing that children are going to be better off for it.

To his complete and utter surprise, Hermione and his friend leave them be as they go. It definitely doesn’t feel right, especially when Louis can feel them staring as they leave.

“That was too easy, right?” Zayn voices, ever the pessimist.

“Hate to say it, but I think you’re right. What the hell?” Louis’ just waiting for the other shoe to drop at any given moment. Surely they wouldn’t just let them go? Louis adjusts the pack on him and heads down an alley, opening the door in the back for Zayn.

“I don’t know man, I don’t think I like it though.” Yeah. Louis doesn’t much like it either.

***

“I still can’t believe he just let us walk away.” Zayn is pacing now, scratching his head and taking pulls of his beer.

“At this point, I’m ready just to call it a win. I’m tired of waiting for him to show up or for the cops to bust down the door.” Louis takes a pull of his own beer, scrubbing his hand over his face when Zayn stops to stare at him.

“He didn’t even try to stop us!” No, he didn’t. Zayn should really learn not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I know, Zayn. Can we please just drop it? I’ve already got a headache.” Zayn at least listens, for the most part, and slumps onto the couch. He sighs in the way that means he’s giving up. At least for now.

***

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever show back up.” Louis can’t help but feel his heart flutter at the sight of his mystery boy.

“I was beginning to think you’d get bored of no company and stop.” He smirks at Louis, think pink lips pulled tightly over to the side. Louis has definitely missed this, not that he’d tell Zayn.

“Well, I was getting lonely. Think we could spend another night together?” He snorts and rolls his eyes, coming to lean next to Louis. “What? We could reminisce about how you let me steal something and have basically given your blessing for me to rob these banks.”

“Tell me, Lou. How do you decide which bank to rob?” Louis is slightly taken aback. Why would he even care?

“I don’t know, if we need bigger amounts, we hit bigger banks. Really that simple.”

“But how do you know how much you need?” Louis stops with a handful of bills half to his bag and stares. How does he explain that? He gives more to charities that are either just starting out or struggling a bit. Also, the ones for kids usually end up with an extra grand or two. Honestly, he’s such a sucker for kids.

“Uhm, I dunno. It’s random?” Clearly, that was not as convincing as he thought. Hermione rolls his eyes again and slips a piece of paper in the neck of his suit.

“Whatever you say, Robin.” He kisses Louis’ cheek and starts to walk off. “By the way, you have gorgeous lips as well.”

And Louis. Just. He thanks God that his mask still covers his cheeks because there is no doubt in his mind that they are flaming red. He likes Louis’ lips. He actually noticed Louis’ mask change and liked it enough to comment. Shit.

He stutters as he watches Hermione walk away, hips swinging as he grabs ahold of Legs and walks out. Just.

What.

“Lou, could you hurry up, please?”  Zayn peeks his head around the corner, clearly confused and uncomfortable with the thought of another easy get away. “Before someone shows up to ambush us or your boyfriend changes his mind?”

“Not my boyfriend.” Louis mumbles, shoving a few more stacks in his pack and zipping it up. “But yeah, let’s get the hell out of here.”

They make it home without incident. No cops, no ambush, just… nothing.

“Well, at least things are easier when your boyfriend is playing nice.”

“For the love of God.” Louis unzips his pack, counting out the stacks of money. He got way too much this time, nearly double what he planned. He blames his boyfriend.

Shit. Not his boyfriend, Hermione. He’s really got to start calling him something different.

After all the money is locked away and Louis has found another charity to donate to, he heads to his bedroom for some much needed rest.

It’s only after he’s peeled the leather off his body that he remembers the slip of paper Hermione gave him. It flutters innocently to the floor, slightly smudged ink staring up at him. He picks it up and examines it.

It’s a phone number.

“What.” There is absolutely no way Hermione left his phone number. Just in case, Louis sets it carefully to the side and falls into bed without getting dressed. That can wait until tomorrow.

***

 **L: Um. hi?**  

Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

After much tossing and turning and thinking about it, Louis used some of the money from the day before to go and buy a phone. Not that he didn’t have his own, but if Hermione was going to try and trap him, he wasn’t going to use his actual phone. Instead he had picked up a disposable one, with only one number programmed.

**H: This wouldn’t happen to be the lovely Lou, would it? Xx**

Louis sighs. This better be Hermione or he’s got extra problems for him.

**L: Only if this is Hermione.**

**H: Of course, though you’re the only one to call me that.**

Louis can’t help but laugh. Of course he’d call Louis out on it.

**L: You know, every time I call you Hermione, I feel like I should be talking to a frizzy haired 11yo**

**H: and? What’s the problem with Hermione? She’s a badass.**

**L: Yes, *she* is. How do you feel about Harry?**

There’s silence from the phone, long enough in between that Louis feels like he may have hit a nerve. Did he accidentally offend Hermione by asking to call him a different name? Does he actually prefer she and Louis has been a misgendering asshole this whole time? Hermione does look rather feminine in the outfit he (she?) wears. So much so that Louis initially thought he was looking at a woman. Maybe that’s why he was so stuck on Hermione.

Shit.

Finally, blessedly, _finally_ , he gets another text.

**H: Who says I wouldn’t prefer Ron?**

Louis can’t help but laugh. Alright then, at least he’s not getting a reaming for misgendering. (Yet.)

**L: No way, you’re too cute to be Ron.**

**H: Definitely got that right. I must admit, I am rather partial to Harry.**

**L: So I’m not**

Louis accidentally hits send when he tries to backspace. Fuck. And Harry texts back quicker than Louis can resend.

**H: not what?**

Louis sighs and curses his fingers that can’t learn a new phone quickly. Damn it. Might as well get the embarrassment over.

**L: Not.. misgendering you or something. You seemed okay with Hermione.**

And that’s about all Louis can make himself admit. How fucking pathetic. It takes an agonizing ten minutes for Harry to respond. Ten. Fucking. Minutes. All of which Louis is ready to bash his head into a wall.

**H: Nah, you’re not. I really don’t care though, call me whatever you want. Tbh, I was quite honored to be called Hermione. She was my hero growing up.**

Louis can’t help but laugh in relief. How is it he can be so fucking good? Except when he lets Louis get away with money. Which…

**L: Why’d you let us take the money? And why haven’t you been trying to stop us?**

The response is so immediate, Louis is convinced Harry was waiting with the answer already typed. Efficient.

**H: Are you complaining?**

**L: No.**

Harry takes so long to respond, Louis actually gets up to go to the bathroom and grab a drink from the fridge. He comes back to a single message, timestamped for not even a minute before.

**H: Found out what you do with the money.**

And just. How the fuck?

Louis has been careful to make multiple anonymous donations, with a few days in between each. Just. How?

**L: How the fuck did you manage that?**

Louis locks the phone and tosses it to the other end of the bed. He can't deal with this.

He manages to go to sleep, weird dreams about a black leathered figure following him. He tosses and turns and when he finally wakes up, goes out to the living area where Zayn is. Never before has he been so happy to see Zayn sprawled out on the couch, drinking beer and binging on snacks.

He barely acknowledges Louis when he cuddles up to him, just slides his fingers through his hair and pets him as Louis goes back to sleep. This time when Louis dream, it’s much of the same but he’s got Zayn with him, helping him avoid the follower, even shifting into another Louis to throw them off.

This time, when Louis wakes up, he’s in his own bed, tucked neatly under the covers.  The light is blinking on the extra phone, notifying him of missed messages. He ignores it for now, rolling back over.

Harry can wait one more day.

***

It takes Louis an impressive three days to finally break and check the phone. He tells himself over and over that he’s only checking it for the safety of their schedule. They’re going after a slightly bigger bank this time and Louis needs to know if it’ll all be a waste or not.

There’s five missed texts, the last one dated two days prior.

**H: My tech friend did some digging**

**H: We could be wrong, if it is you, you guys are smart. Great cause but I wish you could find the money another way**

**H: What about the ring though?**

**H: are you mad at me?**

**H: okay, you’re mad at me. I get it, sorry. Let me know when you want to talk xx**

Louis’ really not sure how to feel, so he locks the phone, sets it aside and grabs a pen and paper. He doesn't really know what he’s doing, just that he’s making a pro and con list. Finally, he decides on writing _reasons to find Harry and kick his ass_ at the top of the page.

Pro: he can get back at him for scaring the shit out of him.

Con: it really is a nice ass.

Pro: he can take out some pent up aggression.

Con: more than likely he’ll feel guilty about it.

He groans and scrubs his hands down his face. Fuck. The pen nearly snaps with how hard Louis scribbles out the whole page, spots tearing and ripping as he does so. Why does this have to be so hard?

The phone lies innocently beside him and Louis can’t help but want to text Harry back. He wants to apologize and tell him he’s not mad even though he sort of is. He wants to forgive Harry and his tech friend for being snoops.

Most of all, he just wants to text him. It’s hard to deny missing the feeling that they were closer when they were texting when he’s had more time being pissed at Harry than enjoying their talk. Again, why is it so hard? Why does Louis have to make things so much more difficult than they need to be.

**L: we need to talk. 11pm in the alley by the jewelers**

Short and to the point. With that, Louis gets dressed, grabs his mask and hopes like all hell he isn’t making a mistake.

***

To Louis’ surprise, Harry is already waiting for him even though Louis is a whole five minutes early. Let that say something about how Louis is feeling, he doesn’t care. But Harry just makes him feel so… so, well, off.

He’s constantly getting distracted and making less than smart decisions and not even caring when Harry smiles at him. Kind of like he is now.

“Well, this is a nice surprise.” Louis blushes as he scuffs his shoe against the pavement. If he knew wearing jeans and a hoodie would get Harry this excited, he might have done it earlier. Maybe. Who knows. “Still won’t let me see that face though.”

Louis scoffs and pulls his hood down a bit further. Sure it does nothing but mess up his fringe but it makes him feel better. The fabric on his face feels non existent, why did he think cutting away most of his mask was a good thing? Harry at least seems to notice that he’s considering bolting because he takes a step back, putting as much space between them as he can without being rude.

“So, am I in trouble or something?” That surprises a laugh out of Louis. How freaking old is he even?

“No.” A pause. “Yes. I don’t fucking know. Why did you and your tech friend decide to be nosy? Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone?” Fuck. This wasn’t supposed to be so stressful.

“I don’t know, I was curious about you. Niall said I shouldn’t but, well.”

“Niall? Who the hell is Niall?” Harry bites his lip, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Didn’t mean to say that, then?” Harry shakes his head. “I’m assuming the tech guy? Guess he didn’t object too much.”

“Niall’s a good guy, really. He’s better than I am, honestly.”

“And how is that?” Harry bites down harder on his lip, chewing it hard enough that the skin is a bright white, so close to tearing.

“I.. may have blackmailed him into it.” Wow. Louis is… proud. Mistaking his expression for disapproval, Harry gets flustered and starts fumbling his words. Finally, he settles on. “It wasn’t anything too bad! Which is why he only agreed to try and see where the money went. He wouldn’t do any actual searching on you.”

Harry looks a bit put out but Louis kind of wants to send Niall a fruit basket. At least someone has a sense of boundaries.

“I think I like Niall. He respects boundaries.” Louis watches in fascination as Harry’s mouth drops, his lip slowly turning back to it’s natural dark pink. Totally worth it, he looks crushed. Payback.

“I’m really, _really_ sorry.” His eyes are starting to glisten and just, no. That’s definitely taking it too far.

“I’m kidding, man, come on.” Harry blushes, shoving some hair behind his ear. Louis finally steps closer, leaning on the wall next to Harry. Maybe he’ll take it for the peace offering it is.

“You know,” Louis starts, wanting to break the silence between them. It’s not really awkward but they are out at ass o’clock and Louis would rather not be lurking around an alleyway. “you keep going on about wanting to see my face but you won’t show me either. Or let me hear your voice. Got to put us on even ground before I consider letting you see that.”

Harry fiddles with his ear, his poor lip taking more abuse. “You’re right.” His voice is still a soft, airy sort of sound so Louis guesses it’s a checkmate for now. “Can I ask for something in return?”

“What do you mean, ‘in return’? That’s not putting us on even ground.” Harry nods, twirling his finger around a lock of hair.

“If I let you hear my voice..” Harry looks like he’s ready to beg for the greatest of mercies, “Will you let me kiss you? Properly?”

That is not what he was expecting. It’s alright though. He can work with that. Even without the bonus of hearing Harry speak, Louis has been wanting to kiss him again since the last time.

“Nevermind, it was dumb.” Louis shuts his dumb mouth with his own, pinning Harry against the wall. His hands rest on Harry’s hips and he takes his time, giving Harry time to realize what’s happening before he starts moving his lips, opening their mouths and taking in his taste.

Harry moans into his mouth, bringing his arms up to wrap around Louis’ neck. Harry gets braver then, more sure of himself and runs his tongue along Louis’ lips. Louis is more than happy to let him in, spikes of arousal shooting through his body.

Harry makes another obscene sound and Louis decides that that’s about where it needs to end. He _will not_ get off with someone in an alley, no matter how gorgeous they are. He slows it down until they’re just resting their lips together, foreheads touching and sneaking in little kisses.

“That was,” Harry breathes, voice slightly raspy and even more airy than normal. Then he’s fiddling with his hair again and Louis is about to tell him to just _leave it the fuck alone_ when he speaks again. “even better than I thought it’d be.”

 

“Oh my God.” Louis groans having to physically put a hand on himself to stave off his erection. Harry’s real voice is so _so_ much deeper, though no less raspy. He loves it. Will probably be thinking very hard about it tonight.

“That bad?” Harry starts to reach up for his ear again and Louis smacks his hand away.

“Don’t you _ever_ hide that voice from me again.” Harry looks shocked. Apparently not expecting Louis to like it. What even.

“I just thought, maybe. Y’know.”

“I have absolutely no idea so you’ll have to elaborate for me.” Harry bites his lip again and sweet Jesus, the poor thing has done nothing wrong but be there. Louis takes pity on it and kisses Harry, sucking his lip out from under the teeth and in between his own.

“You always called me Hermione and Liam and Niall tell me that I look rather feminine in the suit and y’know.. my voice isn’t exactly all that masculine with the modulator and..”

“Yeah, I’m gonna stop you right there.” Harry shuts his mouth, bringing his arms back to his sides. Louis laces their fingers together to try and comfort him. “First of all, I don’t care what you’ve got in your pants. Doesn’t matter to me.”

“You-?”

“ _Second_ ,” Louis continues “I called you Hermione because I marathoned all the Harry Potter’s before I met you. I wasn’t listening when you said your name because I was too busy staring at your lips.”

“I-”

“ _Third,_ Legs and Niall can go fuck themselves. You look damn good in leather.” Harry breaks out into a grin then, his mouth open so wide it nearly covers his face.

“I knew you weren’t such a bad guy.” Louis can’t help but chuckle, rolling his eyes and slipping his arms around Harry’s waist and hugging him.

Harry moves again, messing with his hair or the modulator or _something_ before resting his arms on Louis’ shoulders and hugging him back. It actually takes him a second to realize his head isn’t quite as empty as it was.

_I’ve replaced all the money you stole. There are people out there who don’t deserve the money they have so we took it. Gave it back to the banks._

“What?”

 _Freaked out when you asked to call me Harry. That’s why it took so long to respond._ Harry continues. In his head. He’s actually letting Louis into his head. _My name is actually Harry, thought maybe you had found me._

Louis laughs, can’t quite help himself. This night is turning out much better than he thought.

_Even the playing field?_

“Louis. Zayn never could keep his mouth shut.” Harry chuckles at him then, lifting Louis’ chin with his finger and kisses him.

“I always thought Lou fit you a little too well to be fake.”

“You’re one to talk, _Harry._ ” Louis gets another kiss for that and honestly, if that’s what snark gets him, he’ll never be serious again.

“Fair point. So what now?” Louis hadn’t really thought about that. What now? Where do they go?

“Well, if you’re just going to be stealing shit to replace mine, maybe we could just cut out the middle man? Between the, what? Five of us? I’d say we got it covered.” Another kiss. Louis is going to bed with a smile tonight.

“Sounds good.” They fall back into silence, hugging in the alley. “And hey, maybe somewhere along the way I’ll get to see your face.”

Louis snorts. Harry just won’t let it go, will he?

“Maybe.”


End file.
